


A Good Purchase

by jongaed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongaed/pseuds/jongaed
Summary: Sehun wants Junmyeon to handcuff him to the bed and then do whatever he wants.What Junmyeon wants is to take his time.





	A Good Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a tweetfic but now it's on here as well I guess?? Pure pwp like, there's ZERO plot
> 
> Anyway Stream Chen's Beautiful Goodbye

There's a small package in Sehun's hands. The package doesn't weigh much, the contents are not easily distinguishable too.  
But Sehun knows just what's in it. And it's making him excited.

He puts the package on the bedside table of his and Junmyeon's bed. His boyfriend is still at work, his shift finishing in just an hour, so all Sehun has to do is wait. He technically could open the package, see what's inside, even try it on if he wanted to. But he doesn't want to. Waiting until Junmyeon comes back from his shift, opening it together, is a much better idea, much more exciting. It's like opening a present, he assumes.

So he waits.

He tries to distract himself with anything useful. At first he tries to watch some TV shows he's been behind on, but he can't focus, his mind always drifting to the package. Then he tries studying for his upcoming final exam, but that quickly turns out to be unfruitful as well, as the package is _right there_ , and his eyes drift towards it every couple of seconds, all he can think about is the content of it and how him and Junmyeon can use it.

The hour feels like forever, stretching and stretching. It seems like every time he looks at the clock a lot less time has passed that he thought did.

After what he swears was three hours at least, even though his clock tells him otherwise, he can hear the jingle of the keys in the lock. A jolt of excitement runs through his body. There he is. The sound of the lock opening comes next. He gets up from the bed and basically runs into the hall.

Junmyeon closes the door behind him and then looks up to find his boyfriend stood right in front of him. Sehun is only wearing boxers and a loose T-shirt, which was his usual 'no lectures today and I'm staying home' look. Junmyeon loved it every time.

"Hey" the older guy smiles brightly as Sehun comes up to him. He wraps his arms around him, slotting their mouths together in a welcome kiss. They stay like this for some time, Sehun finally getting distracted by something. After they separate couple of minutes later, Junmyeon caresses Sehun's cheek. "How was your day baby?"

"Boring." Sehun's hands move to tangle in Junmyeon's hair, playing with it. It was growing so much, and Sehun knows that unfortunatelly Junmyeon will have to cut it soon, to appear more 'professional' whatever that meant. It's a shame, because he loves the current length so much, wishes it stayed the same or grew even longer. "I was just lazying around. Tried to watch the new episodes of American Gods. Couldn't focus"

"Weren't you supposed to be studying?" Junmyeon lifts his eyebrow, amused. Sehun's last exam of his final year at university was coming up and the man found every possible excuse to procrastinate. Every day after Junmyeon came back home he found the younger man doing things that were definitely not studying.

"I got... Distracted" Sehun looks to the side guiltily. He knows he needs to study if he ever wants to get a job too, instead of depending on Junmyeon to take care of him.

Junmyeon chuckles, taking his shoes off and leaving his bag next to the coat rack.

"What distracted you this time, huh?" Like usual, Junmyeon goes into their bedroom to change from his work clothes into something more comfortable. Sehun stops him as he reaches to take his tie off, grabbing him by the hand, fingers lingering on the other's.

"Well... I was waiting for you." his arms end up on Junmyeons shoulders. Junmyeon's smiles turns soft.

"You wait for me every day, you can't keep using that as an excuse not to study." The words are teasing, but his tone is nothing but affectionate.

"Well..." Sehun looks at the package on the bedside table. Junmyeon follows his gaze curiously. "I feel like I kind of have that excuse today."

Junmyeon comes up to the bedside table and picks up the package.

"Is this...?" he eyes Sehun, wondering if he guessed the contents of the package.

"I'm like, almost 100% sure it is."

Junmyeon frowns a bit as he turns the box in his hands.

"You didn't open it to check?" he sits down on the bed, shrugging his suit jacket off and throwing it to the side. He was getting considerably warmer.

"No, I... thought we could open it together." he bites his lower lip.

Junmyeon looks at him and then pats the empty space on the bed next to him.

"Come here then."

Sehun complies, coming up to sit next to Junmyeon.

They both stare at the package.

"Come on." Sehun nudges his boyfriend on the side. "Open it."

Junmyeon licks his lips and starts opening the package.

Then, there they are.

Red, leather handcuffs. There's fluff on the inside (Sehun doesn't tolerate pain that well) and a chain that connects the cuffs, ended with easily open-able clip.

"Should we try them out-"

"Do you want to try them on-"

They speak at the same time.

"You want to try them _out_?" Junmyeon swallows, eyes traveling to Sehun's bare legs and then back up. It sends a shot of arousal through the younger, he loves when Junmyeon checks him out. "As in...?"

"Yes." Sehun nods eagerly.

When they purchased the handcuffs, it was because of Sehun's request. He had an idea in his head, of completely giving control to Junmyeon, of letting Junmyeon do whatever the other pleased. He trusted his boyfriend, he knew the other would never hurt him or do anything that Sehun doesn't like.

"Let me just change then and-" Junmyeon starts standing up from the bed when Sehun grabs him by the tie.

"No." He drags Junmyeon's tie to bring him closer to his face. "You're so hot in this suit."

Junmyeon smirks at that, as their mouth connect in a sensual kiss. Sehun is the first one to playfully lick into Junmyeon's mouth, to which the older responds with trapping his tongue between his teeth and lightly sucking on it. Sehun moans.

Junmyeon takes the T-shirt off of Sehun and lies him down on the bed, pinning his boyfriend's wrists down above his head.

"So..." He starts, his voice changing the tone to the one Sehun loved so much. He always sounded different when he was turned on, there was something about the way he spoke that drove Sehun crazy. "let's strap you down then."

He takes the handcuffs from where they were laying on the mattress and opens the leather straps.

"Give me your hands." Sehun complies, reaching his hands out. He can already feel himself growing more turned on just by the way which Junmyeon wrapped the leather straps around his wrists, the fluff inside actually feeling nice.

"Is this too tight?"

"No, that's perfect."

Junmyeon leads his hands up by the chain and Sehun's breath stops. Junmyeon can't help but think it's hot too, how easily it is to just move Sehun's hands like this, the other following and anticipating his movements.

He unlocks the little clip on the side and hooks the chain up against the steel poles of the bed frame.

Sehun tries moving his hands. He gasps when they don't go past a certain point. God, he's really handcuffed to the bed now. It's really happening.

"Can you reach the clip?" Junmyeon asks. He made sure the handcuffs that he got were ones that Sehun could easily escape from himself, if he suddenly felt that it was getting to be too much.

Sehun twists his hand and reaches one of the clips. There's no doubt that he can open it if he really wants to.

He doesn't want to.

"Yes." he's looking at his boyfriend who's hovering over him with a serious face. "Now please, do whatever you want."

Junmyeon was always so considerate during sex, and yes, Sehun loved it, he loved how caring his boyfriend was, loved how he did everything Sehun wanted him to do. But what Sehun wanted now is for Junmyeon to think about his desires. And, well, since he discovered Junmyeon had a thing for holing him down by the wrists, or restraining his wrists in any way, this idea couldn't leave his mind.

Junmyeon leans away at a distance so he can see Sehun's whole body better. His eyes travel from Sehun's lean legs, graze over the forming bulge in Sehun's boxers, halt for a second on his naked chest and then finish on Sehun's half-lidded eyes.

Sehun can feel himself burning under Junmyeon's hungry gaze. He desperately needs any kind of contact, but he refrains himself from asking for it, knowing it's Junmyeon's time to decide on what to do.

"God, you look so good like this, Sehunnie..." Junmyeon leans down to drag his lips over the shell of Sehun's ear and then bite it lightly. The younger shudders, gasping. "How did I score such a hot boyfriend?"

Sehun wants to answer with a sassy remark but Junmyeon chooses this moment to suck on the skin right under his jaw, the spot that was the most sensitive on Sehun's neck. It sends a pinch of pleasure right through to his groin, that's twitching in his boxers.

Junmyeon's lips move down only an inch at a time. He thoroughly kisses every part of Sehun's neck, switching to the other side when he's done planting red marks on the one he started with. Sehun's whole body tries to get closer to Junmyeon, compensating for the fact that he can't bring him closer with his hands. His back arches, his hips grinding against Junmyeon's, letting his hardening dick get some pressure.

Junmyeon pins his hips down with one swift movement and continues nibbling down, on his collarbones this time, leaving more and more marks as he goes. Sehun feels like he can't breathe. Junmyeon's body weight is now resting on Sehun's hips, both of his hands holding them down. Now he can not only not move his hands, but the rest of his body is also immobile.

"Ahhh... Hyung-" He almost asks to be touched, for any kind of friction to his dick but he stops himself before his treacherous mouth can form more words.

He can feel Junmyeon smirking against his nipple, like he knows exactly what Sehun wants to say. Then in the next moment the older man's tongue is circling the erect bud and then flicking his tongue over it.

"Uhhh..." Sehun huffs the air out around a moan. His nipples are so sensitive, especially the one that Junmyeon is working with his teeth now, slightly biting, but not enough to hurt him. Junmyeon knows Sehun's limits, had years to learn what the other likes, what's too much for him and what makes him absolutely crazy.

"Hmmm..." Junmyeon makes an appreciating sound at Sehun's reactions. "I love how responsive you are." he moves on to the other nipple and Sehun tries to lift his hips again, but Junmyeon's hold on them is strong.

His dick is fully hard now, he's sure of it.

It feels like Junmyeon is trying to map every millimeter of his skin with his lips, tracing them on his abs, leaving hickeys under his belly button, biting just next to his hip bones.

When Sehun thinks he will finally get to be touched, as Junmyeon licks along the edge of his boxers, he suddenly skips over that part, moving down to Sehun's legs.

Sehun whines.

"Hyung, I-... Come on..."

He buckles his hips up but there's nothing there to give him friction, as Junmyeon's face is on the inside of his thigh.

"What is it Sehunnie?" There's a tint of amusement in his voice. He knew exactly what Sehun wanted.

"When are you going to touch me?" Sehun hated how whiny and desperate he sounded, but he was sure the pre-come was already starting to wet the front of his boxers.

"I am touching you." There's a bite to Sehun's skin, so close to his groin it makes him moan. "I'm doing things at my pace. So just be patient baby." Another bite, followed by a lick.

Sehun's losing his mind. He's sure he's going to come embarassingly quickly. He wonders if that's what Junmyeon has in plans today, to make him come more than once. They've done things like that before and Sehun definitely liked it.

It feels like forever of Sehun's desperate whimpers and the feeling of Junmyeon's mouth all over, when his boyfriend finally starts sliding his boxers down his legs.

Sehun breathes a breath of relief when he feels the air on his cock. It slaps against his abdomen with a wet sound, the precome making it slicky at the top.

"Wow, look at you baby. You look ready to burst" Junmyeon's amazed gaze gives Sehun's cock a once-over.

Sehun never been this turned on in his life.

"I'm going to come embarrassingly quick" he whines out and Junmyeon actually chuckles. Sehun doesn't see why that's so funny. There's a dangerous glint in Junmyeon's eyes.

"We'll see about that~"

Sehun's ability to respond disappears as soon as Junmyeon's lips wrap around the head of his cock.

"Ah, shit-! Ahh.." Junmyeon skilfully sinks down the length, his tongue drawing circles on the underside of his member, making Sehun crazy. "God, hyung..."

Junmyeon only gets more riled on by Sehun's reactions, sucking at the head of Sehun's cock, licking along the pulsating veins.

Sehun can only make sounds. He can't even try and move his hips as Junmyeon's hands are pinning him down again, thumbs pressing on his hip bones.

His palms start tingling and he notices only now that he's been tugging on the handcuffs, cutting the circulation off. He tries to relax his hands, but his body is acting of it's own accord, his hands desperately wanting to touch Junmyeon's head, tangle fingers in his hair.

He can feel his climax approaching and he knows it's gonna hit him hard, so he braces for it. He knows his sounds are growing louder, his chest rising up and down at a quick pace. The pressure starts building up at the bottom of his belly and then-

It's all gone. Junmyeon's lips, all of Junmyeon's touch, really, the rising of the climax slowly dying down, as Sehun moves his hips up desperately, whining. He was so close, he almost came, but now it was gone and he needs a moment to calm his lower body from moving in pursuit of any kind of pressure.

He pouts as he looks up at his boyfriend.

"I was so close hyung."

"Were you~?" Junmyeon's eyes are dark as he watches the younger panting on the bed. "Didn't notice, sorry."

Sehun knows it's a complete lie. After all the times they had sex Junmyeon knew Sehun's body to the dot. He knew when Sehun was about to come, so there was no way he didn't know how close Sehun was.

It's frustrating how Junmyeon just sits there between his legs, looking incredibly hot in his suit, and not touching Sehun at all. And Sehun's cock is twitching, his body begging to be touched, to come.

Junmyeon takes his time again. His hands run up Sehun's thighs, then down to his knees. He kisses the skin on there delicately then moves up, lips trailing along Sehun's thigh. Sehun is set on not begging him again, trying not to show just how desperate he is for his touch.

It's ages later (at least in Sehun's head) that Junmyeon takes his cock into his mouth again. Sehun's cry of pleasure is embarassing, but he doesn't care, relieved to experience the friction again, even though his hips got pinned down once more.

He's deep throating him now, swallowing around his cock, making tiny noises and hums that add to the overall experience. Sehun's breathing is heavy, his moans barely getting through his mouth. The waves of pleasure shoot through him with every vibration Junmyeon's throat makes around the head of his cock. He's getting close again.

"I'm gonna come" he whines out, just to let Junmyeon know so the other doesn't move away this time. And at first Junmyeon doesn't, only speeding up, and Sehun let himself go, getting ready for it, so close-

Everything is gone again as Sehun thrashes his hips, desperately wriggling up, up, looking for any kind of pressure, but nothing's there, the warmth of Junmyeon's mouth gone, leaving him moaning and desperate for his orgasm.

It takes him a minute this time to calm down and stop moving, whimpers dying down.

"God, Sehun. You have no idea how hot you look like this, baby."

Junmyeon is holding a bottle of lube, but where he got it from Sehun has no idea. He didn't even feel him get off the bed, too busy moving around in search for his orgasm.

"Haa..." he can't even respond, god he just wants Junmyeon to touch him again, properly this time, make him come. He didn't mind Junmyeon taking as much time as he needed, but after he made him come first, at least once.

Just at the sound of the lube bottle opening Sehun's legs spread more.

Nothing is happening though, so Sehun looks down, to find Junmyeon observing him with intense eyes. God, that gaze. He didn't know how the older did it, his eyes changing so drastically. He could be so cute at times, innocent looking, sweet and caring, but then other times he looked at Sehun like he wanted to devour him, eyes hungry and filled with want.

Sehun's dick twitches.

Junmyeon's finger pokes against his rim and the ring of muscles instead of tightening, immediately loosens, trying to get Junmyeon's finger in as soon as possible.

Junmyeon goes slow again though, one finger sliding in only for a second, quickly followed by another one. It was usual for them to start with two fingers, they had sex often enough.

It's almost torturous, the way the tips of Junmyeon's fingers are circling his prostate, slow and with steady movements. The kind of pleasure is different now, building from deeper inside, his whole body getting warmer in delight, the wave spreading out, he can almost feel the physical endorphins that travel through him.

His moans are never stopping now, as he's letting them out while panting. His head is spinning from the oxygen and the orgasm denial. He ruts his hips down desperately, but Junmyeon's fingers are still only grazing his sweet spot.

"Hyung, please..."

Junmyeon takes pity on him, it seems, because right then he finally moves his fingers in and out, straight into Sehun's sweet spot every time.

"Ah..! Ah..!" he makes high pitched wails with every jab of Junmyeon's fingers at his prostate. There's no friction to his dick this time, but he can still feel the climax approaching. It feels even better than last time, and Sehun knows that if he comes now it's going to be one of the best orgasms, even though it's only from two fingers up him.

His cock is leaking so much pre-come there's a small pool of it at the core of it, only getting bigger, since it seems like he can't stop producing it.

He knows it will only take a few thrusts more, just a bit to-

His hole clenches around nothing as the fingers are swiftly removed from him.

"Ahh, please, please, hyung!" he begs, his hands surging forward, tugging on the handcuffs, but the leather straps are holding tightly onto his wrists, not letting him escape. He knows he sounds pathetic. "I want to come, Junmyeon, hyung, please..!"

His legs are kicking, trying to find any friction in moving around, and he almost does, but Junmyeon holds him by the knees then.

"You want to come?" he asks, and his voice is so much deeper, going straight to Sehun's groin.

"Yes, yes, yes I do" he observes his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should let you?"

Sehun almost cries from relief.

"Yes, please, let me, let-"

Theres three fingers going in now and he's being stretched once again.

"Yes, ahhh, hyung-"

Junmyeon moves slower than previously, but it's still a good pace, his prostate is being targeted again and Sehun's eyes rollback, mouth hanging open. He's pretty sure he's drooling unattractively but at this point all that matters is that he's finally going to come, the finger's inside him making him feel stars as he grinds his hips down, making the momentum harder. He's so close, he closes his eyes to enjoy the orgasm, can feel the edge of it approach, right there-

He's empty again.

He cries out in frustration, feeling almost delirious. He can't think of anything else but his need to come. His whole body tosses on the bed, shaking from the denial of the climax. He never felt this desperate, his dick heavy and twitching with need.

"Hyung, hyung, please, I'm begging you, please, I want to come so bad, I need to come-" he doesn't even know what he's saying, babbling away in an attempt for his boyfriend to finally take pity of him, let him have his orgasm.

"Should hyung fuck you?" Junmyeon asks then and Sehun's whole clenches around nothing, desperate for Junmyeon.

"Yes, please, make me come with your cock, please-" Sehun continues to beg while Junmyeon slides his pants and boxers down to his knees. His cock is so hard, Sehun whines just at the sight of it, he can't wait to have the whole of it inside, moving in him, fucking hard against his prostate.

Junmyeon slides his cock in and Sehun's sound of relief mixes with a loud whine. But instead of fucking him, Junmyeon slides completely out, wait a few seconds, and then slides back in. He repeats that a couple of times.

Sehun feels like he's going to die.

"Fuck me! God, please, just fuck me! I want your cock so bad-" He sometimes used dirty talk in bed, but never this much, never desperately begging for Junmyeon to fuck the shit out of him. "Please-"

The torture continued for some time, every time Junmyeon's dick slips out, Sehun's hole flutters around nothing, needy. He's sure by now his words are almost incoherent, his brain just throwing out random things.

Finally Junmyeon starts fucking him properly, and Sehun immediately locks his legs around his hips to have some sort of certainty that Junmyeon won't do that to him again.

"Yes! Yes! Right there, fuck me, fuck me hyung, make me come, Ah! Ah! Y-your cock is making m feel s-so good hyung!" Junmyeon was fucking him so good, right into his prostate. The sloppy nioses were filling the room along with Sehun's begs and moans. The pleasure was getting too much, he no longer could hold his legs up so he let them fall, hoping Junmyeon's torture is over, as the other looked quite close as well.

"Are you going to come now?" the older guy asks between gasps, his hips moving at a fast pace, pushing into Sehun, fucking him hard.

"Yes, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come so hard, I-"

"Hmmm, no you're not"

Sehun cries, actual tears of frustration filling his eyes, as his whole body shakes and twitches, the orgasm denied to it once again. The whines don't stop leaving his mouth now. He feels like he's going insane, all he wants is to come. He's rambling words he doesn't understand, drool trailing fromthe side of his mouth, tears falling too.

"Hyung, Junmyeon, Please- Ah, please I need to come, I want to come so bad-" atthis point his dick is no longer twitching, it's swinging, desperately. "please, fuck me, fuck me hard, your cock feels so good in me, only your cock can make me come so good, I need it, I need it so bad-"

"Jesus, Hunnie..." Junmyeon's hands are on his face, wiping the spit off his chin and lips and then he's kissing Sehun him, only Sehun still can't stop talking, begging into his mouth, desperately trying to get Junmyeon to put is cock back inside him and fuck him-

Junmyeon does then, sliding inside Sehun while his mouth sucks a hickey to his neck, and this time he's not holding back. He's slamming his hips, grunting too, but his sounds can't be audible at all behind the loud whimpers and moans Sehun lets out. With every thrust of Junmyeon's hips he's begging him to let him come, crying about how wonderful it feels to have Junmyeon fuck him so hard.

He's so close, so close and Junmyeon sounds like he's going to come too, his hips snapping, hands holding Sehuns legs up.

"I'm gonna come, please let me, please hyung I want to come, let me come" he feels demented, like his brain can only focus on this one feeling, like the only thing he ever wanted in his life was to come from Junmyeon's cock fucking him. "I'm so close, so fucking close, please let me, please-"

His vision turns white as a powerful orgasm shots through him. His whole body is convulsing, the pleasure almost too much, making his head dizzy, making him unable to breathe. His whole body is tingling, it doesn't feel like he's lying on a bed but more like he's levitating, letting the waves of climax take over him, as he comes and comes, as if it can never end.

Somewhere at the back of his head he notices Junmyeon orgasms too, but he can't really react. He's shaking, the pleasure so overwhelming. He can't focus, unable to even try and think, as his body calms down.

It takes him a while to slowly come back to his senses. At first he notices his hands are no longer in handcuffs. He tries moving his fingers, and feels how stiff they are.  
He blinks his eyes. He's in his and Junmyeon's bedroom. There's a warm body next to him.

He turns and sees Junmyeon watching him carefully.

"You okay?"

Sehun can only nod, body too weak to try and speak.

"I'm gonna bring you some water baby."

Sehun gets the sensation in his body back slowly. His thighs are still shaking hard, the post-orgasm haze so evident throughout his body as well. He feels so fucking good. He definetely never had an orgasm this intense.

Junmyeon comes back with a bottle of water and puts it up to Sehun's mouth, helping him take small sips.

He drinks around half the bottle when he finally feels completely sane again.

"Wow." Is the first thing he says. "Fuck. You quite literally fucked my brains out. I didn't have a brain for a whole half an hour because you fucked it out with your cock."

Junmyeon laughs at that, the slightly worried expression finally leaving his face.

"I felt I might've overstepped a little. But you looked so hot begging and desperate, I couldn't help but drag it out." He puts the bottle down and pulls Sehun's still trembling body close to him.

"You just gave me the best orgasm in my life, you really don't have to feel self-conscious about it."

Junmyeon kisses his temple with a smile.

"I'm glad." he covers both of their bodies with the duvet. "I enjoyed it quite a lot, too."

Junmyeon slips the work clothes off of his body under the duvet and then throws them away onto the floor of their bedroom. He can deal with that tomorrow.

For now, Sehun cuddles into him, slowly dozing off, a relaxed smile on his face.

The handcuffs were a good purchase.


End file.
